User talk:Ajraddatz/Alpha/Archive
Welcome! Welcome to the talk page! 18:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I want be an member.-- 19:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Membership pending. 19:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Membership Accepted! Welcome to the Alpha Store! 19:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Totemic Mountain Lion german77 Totemic Mountain Lion 70 clicks were you want the clicks.-- 19:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :15 clicks on each of my lego club mods, if you can please. Give e a few minutes while I get the item. 19:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok no problem If is not today give it on monday.-- 19:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I am ready. Are you on my friends list? If not, please add me when you go to my page. 15 clicks on each club mod please and thankyou. 19:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::clicks given.-- 19:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::send request given I'm german77 on mln.-- 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sent item. Thank you! Please put your sig in the signature section at bottom of the store page :) 19:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :if you can I buy the totemic owl in Monday.-- 19:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK, it will be ready for you :) 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::thanks you are great. 19:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Membership May I? :Membership Pending. 19:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, when I become a member, I'll take some 10 Hypnotic Frequency Machines, or if that's too much, I'll take all of them. :::Membership Accepted. If you have the seal of the pos, then could you please put 10 clicks on my gated garden mod? after that, I will send you a message saying :) and then you can click 10 more times on the gated garden plz. 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, no seal. Where else to click? :::::Ok, then put them on my club mod, rank 2 please. 19:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. 10 clicks, right? :::::::20 clicks please, because they are 2 clicks each. 19:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The hypnotic machines are ready now, awaiting the clicks. 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm done. Befriend me and send them over. :Sorry, I am not on your friends list. Please go to your private view and accept my request. 20:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sent items. Thank you! Please put your sig in the section at the bottom of the store. 13:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) may i? hey may i be a member?-- 22:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you can! Welcome to the Alpha Store! 22:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Order 10 House of Mantles Victory Banner. 04:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : I can get them for you soon. I will message when I have them. Can you pay with 10 Pikeman? I am really low on purple Lego bricks. 13:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Skullkeepa14, you do not have enough experience on this wiki to me a member here. sorry. 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but the answer is no. Check out some of the other personal stores :) 15:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) banners :Thank you for your order, I am working on it as we speak :) 16:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::All 4 banners are now ready. Could you please put 10 clicks on my Gated Garden module? And please send the 3 Pikemen. After that, I will send your banners! 16:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Hey, I'll sell you 2 Nebular Crystals for 100 clicks. Put the clicks on the animals. :Ok! I can give you 92 clicks right now, and the remaining 8 as soon as i get them :) When I finish clicking, plz send the crystals. 18:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Which animal? 18:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I will put 50 on the animals, divided equally after 50 on the elemental mods 18:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good idea, or if you have any feeds, use them. ::I will give you more than 100 clicks, as you don't need the elemental mods clicked. 18:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::There, I have given you at least 60 clicks on your Pet mods. The rest were spent on your elemental mods. Is that good enough? 18:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you! I'll give you clicks as tips. :::::Can you mail the crystals soon? Then I can add them to the store :) 18:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure. I'll also take one Totemic Mountain Lion. :::::::I am out of clicks for today, as I gave them all to you :). Tomorrow I can get your your mountain lion. Please send the 2 Nebular Crystals as soon as possible. 19:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) one problem one thing, I don't have the seal of the POS. I still need 3 or so saphires. But I can click another module.-- 20:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, just click my club mods then please. 20:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Membership can i be a member. 23:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya. Starting with you, all memberships now have expiring dates! 23:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Turtle :Ill take a Totemic Turtle and a Bowman 23:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::The turtle will take till monday, as I need to make it. As for the bowman, please put the clicks on any of my LEGO club mods. 23:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the clicks, you gave me 3 to many so you get 3 clicks off your next item! Now mailing the bowman 23:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ty 23:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops! My mistake you havn't given me the clicks. That was Legodrewboy. Please click on of my club mods 7 times. 23:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::clicking now.. 23:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Order k-9998 soalr power celll (20) tire (15) -- 00:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Coming right up! 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :huh?-- 00:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Got the items. Can you please click on my lego club modules and add me on mln Ajr38 thanks. 00:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::That would be 70 clicks, but I am feeling nice. Just put 25 clicks on my lego club mod rank3 please and 10 on the rank 2. Thanks! 00:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, wow. Thanks! I will send xtra of each item! 00:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :i gived a total of 70 clicks i like to be fair :)-- 00:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: And I sent xtra items FREE cause I am nice :). Please put your sig in my Signature section at the bottom of the shop page. Thanks! 00:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::thanks for the extra items :)-- 00:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC)